STARSTRUCK
by IgNoRaNcExIsXbLlsS-TaIlS09
Summary: What would happen if Naruto gained new abilities that would help him on his way to become Hokage? Will he even take that path anymore? Read to find out. There are no pairings so far. There may be violence though so I may change the rating to T but for now it will be K . Important notice at the end!
1. Chapter 1

_**STARSTRUCK**_

Its me! Tails08! I am back after that long period of time. I am her to introduce a new story called **_STARSTRUCK_**. I also want to say that i won't continue _**HEIR TO THE DRAGON **_until i start seeing some good reviews from you people! I only write in complete capital letters because it is easier to write that way. I don't usually write this way unless i am writing in cursive on regular paper. I will try my best to write regularly. The downside is that the updates will take longer. You should all decide if i should write this way and take longer or continue writing in capital letters which would save time and you can see what happens next faster. P.M. me to make your decision cause i don't want to keep my readers waiting. This will also be the only story i will be working on until i get enough reviews to make a choice. Anyway on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I only own the storyline so leave me alone! I also do not own anything that are found in manga form or other shows.

* * *

On a starry night we find a 12-year-old Naruto Uzumaki out on his roof laying down and watching the stars. Today was an interesting day for him because he graduated from the academy but that wasn't why the day was interesting. It was because he found out that he was the container of the Kyuubi no youko or nine tailed fox. He went home after all that and tried to fall asleep but instead of dreaming of something like Ramon, he was standing in front of a giant cage. Inside was the fox itself. It gave it's dramatic speech but Naruto wasn't afraid at all. They had a conversation and it went well until Naruto asked the one question that no one has ever been brave enough to ask.

-Flashback-

"Kyuubi, you are the best person I ever talked to. You and I love the same things and you don't really care what I do. Best of all, you don't hate me no matter what I do" said Naruto.

"I just don't think I should hate you because of all you were put through because of me" said Kyuubi.

"Don't worry about it Kyuu but there is this one question that bothers me" said Naruto.

"What is it kit?" said Kyuubi. (A/N: Kyuubi calls Naruto kit because in the animal world it means child just like a puppy is a dog as a child and a kitten is a cat as a child)

"Well, are you a boy or a girl?" said Naruto.

"I am a girl Naruto and thank you for asking but why did you want to know?" said Kyuubi while smiling.

"Well people who saw you just assume that you are male but I just didn't want to jump to conclusions and since I could talk to you face to face, I dicided to ask" said Naruto.

"I don't know how you can put up with these people Naruto" said kyuubi with hate towards the people of Konoha except for the few that care for Naruto.

"To be honest Kyuu, I don't know why I do it" said Naruto.

"Well Naruto it looks like its time for you to wake up" said Kyuu.

"Good-bye Kyuu" said Naruto.

"Bye Naruto" said Kyuubi. (A/N: I will call Kyuubi kyuu until further notice)

-End Of Flashback-

Naruto looked up at the sky and saw a shooting star. "Make a wish Naruto" said Kyuu.

"Why Kyuu?" thought Naruto. He wasn't shocked at all by hearing Kyuu's voice because they already talked about that during their conversation. They also mentioned that Naruto can think about what he wants to say to talk to Kyuu.

"If you wish upon a shooting star, it may come true" Kyuu sang.

"OK Kyuu. I wish that I had the abilities that will make people acknowledge me and I know how to control them" thought Naruto.

He opened his eyes and saw that the star turned and was now about to crash into him. It hit him but it vanished and Naruto was fine. "Hey Kyuu what happened?" he asked.

"Well Naruto it seems your wish has been granted" said Kyuu.

"I don't feel any dif-" said Naruto before he went unconscious.

* * *

Tails08: Thank you for reading. Remember to review!


	2. Chapter 2

**_STARSTRUCK_**

PART 2:

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other characters from other mangas or shows.

* * *

-Naruto's Point Of View-

When I woke up, I was in the hokage's secret hospital. I figured that because the walls had the 'kanji' or Japanese markings for hokage on them. When I looked around, I noticed that there were three people in the room other than me. I saw the old man which is what I call the hokage, someone with black eyes and long hair that is in a low ponytail, and the last person looked like me only without the whisker marks and is older. (A/N: I will give a cupcake to the person who can guess who the last two people are) The thing that made me worry about them was that they were gaping like fishes and staring directly at me. "Is something wrong?" I said but my voice sounded a little bit deeper than usual.

"Oh nothing is wrong" said the one with black eyes who has now recovered from shock.

"If you can call someone changing to a different form nothing" said the one who looked a lot like me.

"Right in front of us I may add" said the third hokage.

"What?" I asked.

"Naruto stand up and look in that mirror" said the one with black eyes again.

"O-okay" I said as I got up and looked in the mirror. What I saw was shocking.

"Well at least i know that my wish was granted" I mumbled but it was clear enough for them to understand.

"What wish?" they said at the same time.

"Huh?" I said because I was admiring my look so I didn't hear them. Right now I am as tall as Neji in this time period. My hair was longer and it could compare to the fourth hokage's hair when he was younger. It also has a light glow to it and I was wearing what seems to be a flower crown only it was made of stars. I was also wearing a long sleeved shirt and sweatsuit pants which were both midnight black with a starry night design on them. To complete my look was a robe thing like the one the forth hokage was wearing except the flames were light blue and the rest of it was black with the same starry night design as my shirt and pants.

"What wish are you talking about?" asked the third hokage. (A/N: I will call the third hokage Sarutobi or old man or Hiruzen until further notice)

"Yeah what wish are you talking about and who did you tell your wish to?" said the other two at the same time.

"Well, I made a wish on a shooting star and it hit me. Literally it actually hit me and only I know what I wished for" I replied. I didn't want to tell them about Kyuu yet.

"I didn't know that there was a shooting star tonight" said Hiruzen.

"I was on my roof when it happened" I said.

"Well that explains why we found you there" said the dark haired man wile pointing to himself and my look-alike.

"I suppose Itachi" I said.

"How did you know my name?" said the newly identified Itachi.

"I don't really know" I said as I walked over to the window.

"Where are you going?" asked the look-alike.

"I am going home dad" said Naruto.

"But how did you-" began Naruto's new father.

"Like I can't see the resemblance" I said with a devious smile.

"OK then. By the way your mother is at home" he said again.

"MOOOOOMMMMMMMYYYYYYYY!" I yelled while running to my apartment at a speed that would make Rock Lee jealous if he saw me. As soon as I took off, everyone sweat-dropped.

"I wonder if he will get there before us even if we warp there" said Itachi.

"Well let's find out. Bye Sarutobi-domo!" said Naruto's dad.

"Before you go I need to know how you got pass all this paperwork! Its literally an ocean on one desk!" wined Hiruzen.

"Well I thought you already figured that out by now but I used this very simple jutsu called Kage bunshin no jutsu while I was the forth hokage" said the now known forth hokage. (A/N: I will call the forth Minato or Namikaze or both since that is his full name and a jutsu is a ninja technique and Kage bunshin no jutsu means shadow clone jutsu in Japanese)

"Oh. Well you can go now" said Hiruzen again before they warped to Naruto's apartment.

-At Naruto's Apartment-

When they got to the apartment, they went upstairs to find Naruto asleep in his mother's arms. "Shh. He just now fell asleep" she said with an angelic voice.

"Hey Kushina" said Minato and Itachi.

"Are you two ready to go? I already have naruto's stuff at the compound.

"Yes" said Minato.

"Which compound?" asked Itachi.

"The Namikaze and Uzumaki compound" said Kushina.

"I didn't know there was a compound like that" said Itachi.

"It is because it isn't in the village" said Minato.

"Oh" said Itachi.

"Naruto, can you bring us to the compound?" whispered Kushina to a sleeping Naruto as a wispy white mist surrounded all of them. When it cleared, they were at the compound.

"Wow. This house is huge. I have got to come here a lot" said Itachi while looking up.

"Well it is your choice if you want to stay here or go to the Uchiha compound and once you are here for a while you get used to the size" said Minato.

"I would choose to stay here" said Itachi.

"OK just don't get lost while I put Naruto in bed" said Kushina as she warped to Naruto's bedroom.

When she came back, she led Itachi to his bedroom and he fainted when he saw the size so she put him in his bed. After that they all fell asleep.

-In The Morning-

When Naruto woke up, he noticed that he was not in the apartment. "Where am I?" I asked as I got out of bed. "This is a big room" I said again as I smelt something good and followed the smell.

"Morning Naruto" said Kushina as she pushed a button on the microwave and took out a plate of ramen.

"What's for breakfast?" I asked.

"Anything you want. just type the food in and push start" replied Kushina.

"What have I been doing all these years?" I asked before I ran over and typed in 20 pancakes.

"I smell pancakes" said Minato as he dashed in and almost hijacked me for my pancakes.

"No dad these are my pancakes!" I yelled.

"Naruto as your father I order you to give me those pancakes" said Minato.

"Dad, as a person who just made these pancakes I say no!" I yelled again.

"Naruto, it's time to go to the academy" said Kushina.

"OK" I said as I finish all of my pancakes in 2 seconds.

"Bye mom! Bye dad! Tell Itachi I said bye" I said while running out of the compound to the academy.

"When should we make our arrivals known?" asked Minato.

"I think we should appear at the academy" said Kushina.

-At The Academy-

I was the first person in the academy and when people showed up, they didn't recognise me. "Who are you?" asked Ino but I didn't answer and just stared at her for a moment then looked away.

"Excuse me but I am talking to you" she said again getting a little mad.

"You say something?" I said.

"Why you!" she said getting ready to hit me but Iruka came in before she did.

"Ino please sit down" he said as she reluctantly sat down.

"OK then. Today is the day you will be assigned to your genin teams but before we do that, you will all show a new signature move that would be very helpful in battle" said Iruka again.

"You just want to see stuff blow up don't you?" asked a random 10-tailed fox as it literally flew down from where ever it came from.

"Hey Fluff" he said.

"Hey, now lets go outside. It is getting stuffy in here" said the fox.

"Fine. Outside everybody, NOW!" said Iruka as everyone ran out of the classroom.

-Outside-

"OK now first up is-" began Iruka but dad, mom, and Itachi came via shunshin. (A/N: shunshin is a jutsu that warps the user and whatever they choose to a certain location)

"Hey!" said Minato as everyone except Sasuke, who looked ready to hightail it out of there, and me screamed as they recognised them.

"Well that wasn't the reaction I expected" he said again.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Making an entrance" said Kushina.

"Did you really have to do it hear.. and now?" I asked.

"Well there is the fact that Iruka-sensei looks ready to pass out" I said as Iruka did pass out.

"Oh... Well I guess I should take over now" he said.

"O, Kay, then dad" I said slowly as I poked Iruka with a stick.

"First off is..." said Minato as he went down the list. "Naruto you're up"

"Kay" I said as I did Rasengan on a tree and it flew off taking 14 more trees with it.

"When did you master my move? I haven't even taught it to you yet!" said Minato.

"It came to me in a dream. And do you notice that it sometimes adds this extra flare to itself?" I asked.

"I thought I was the only one who noticed that" he said.

"I know and I fixed that" I said.

"Um, hello? We're still here you know!" yelled Kiba.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Anyway back in class" said Minato.

-In Class-

"OK, any questions before we start?" said Minato as many hands went up. "Uh, Kiba"

"How do you know Naruto?" said Kiba.

"Well I am supposed to know my own son" said Minato.

"What! _He_ is _your _son!" Kiba yelled and everyone except me and Sasuke gasped.

"I don't believe you! I don't even believe that you are even real! Everyone knows you died 12 years ago!" yelled Kiba again.

"I don't like where this is going" Kushina said and Itachi nodded.

"Well you can see me can't you so I think I know what I am talking about" said Minato.

"Prove it!" said Kiba.

"Oh he shouldn't have said that" said Itachi to Kushina.

"This will not end well" said Kushina. Just then everyone except Kushina, Minato, Itachi, Kiba, Sasuke, and me vanished. Minato lazily threw a strange looking kunai at Kiba's desk and appeared where it hit in a yellow flash.

"You guys can take off the masks now and I will see you in a while" he said before the lights dimmed down and him and Kiba vanished in a yellow flash.

"Well I thought we had to keep them on for the whole day" said Kushina.

"What just happened?" said Sasuke as Kushina and Itachi took off their ANBU masks and let their hair down. Sasuke screamed when he saw Itachi.

"What?" said Itachi.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked while pointing to Itachi.

"You know since this is a family moment I guess that we will go for a while" said Kushina as she and I left.

"Why did you come back to Konoha?" Sasuke asked.

"What are you-? Oh. I didn't leave the village at all. I didn't kill the clan either and I have witnesses to prove it" said Itachi.

"What witnesses?" asked Sasuke.

"My weasel. You know the one Star got me before she left this realm and some of the other pets from the next realm after this one" said Itachi as the strange animals came.

"Aren't these from the Never Realms?" asked Sasuke.

"Yes they are and that means they can talk and tell you whatever they saw" he replied.

"OK so tell me what you saw" said Sasuke.

"Well first of all Itachi couldn't have killed your clan cause he wasn't even in the village at the time" said a phoenix.

"What?" asked Sasuke.

"I was on a mission for 3 days and I was badly injured on the way back so I didn't go home for a while. I recovered fully yesterday and I met Minato and kind of freaked out like you did but he explained everything and we went to his compound which is huge by the way but that isn't the point. All I am saying is that I didn't do anything since I wasn't even around at the time" explained Itachi not once stopping for a breath.

"Oh. Don't you need to breathe?" said Sasuke.

"Not really" said Itachi.

"OK I choose to ignore that so" said Sasuke as he ran over and hugged Itachi. Itachi smiled and hugged him back.

"You two finally got along for once" said Kushina as everyone came back. Itachi and Sasuke sat down beside each other.

"I guess so" they said at the same time.

"What just happened?" asked Sakura.

"Well the new teams of genin" said Minato while ignoring the questions.

"Team 1 will be-" and this continued until the last teams came up. "Team 7 is Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto and your sensei will be... oh look at that you get my last living student Kakashi"

"What happened to the other two?" asked Shikamaru.

"Weellll, lets just say they aren't with us" he said and continued.

"OK now you wait for your senseis" he said just as teams 1-6 left. A few minutes later, teams 8 and 10 left.

"THAT IS IT!" I yelled and awoke my teammates and family. Itachi was the only one who stayed awake.

"I am tired of waiting for our late sensei!" I said while putting up various items around the room.

"What are you doing?" asked Sakura as I tied a string to an eraser and put it at the top of the door.

"Getting revenge" I said.

"He won't fall for it" said Sasuke.

"Oh you don't know Naruto like I do and I say he is going to fall for it" said Itachi. Just then a head popped into the room and the eraser fell on him and the string was pulled and tar was poured on him then feathers and the floor under him moved forward and he fell on a skateboard and slipped out the window and flew around the building while getting tied up, flew in through the other window and out through the door to make a landing flat on his face, sink into quicksand and got pulled out looking like a giant chicken.

"My first impression, I hate you all so meet me on the roof" said Kakashi as everyone else turned to mist and reformed on the roof.

"Can you warn me before -cough- you do -cough- that?" asked Sasuke while coughing because his mouth was open when they turned to mist.

"Sorry about that" I said as I high-fived Itachi then Kakashi appeared.

"OK who set the trap?" said a very angry Kakashi.

"That would be me" I said.

"I will-" began Kakashi.

"Will what Kakashi?" said Minato.

"S-sensei?" asked Kakashi.

"Well I'm not Bobby Brown so yeah" said Minato.

"Who is Bobby Brown anyway?" asked Itachi.

"I don't really know- wait, what are you doing here Itachi? I thought you left" said Kakashi.

"Everyone thinks that" said Itachi.

"Anyway we'll meet at the training grounds tomorrow so bye!" said Kakashi before he warped away. Then Sakura went home and everyone else went to the compound.

"Wow this place is huge!" said Sasuke.

"You know you were right. I am used to the size" said Itachi to Kushina.

"OK now go ahead and go get dinner" said Minato.

"What are we eating?" asked Sasuke.

"Whatever you want. That microwave has a special seal on it that allows it to make whatever you want" I said.

"How did you know that?" asked Minato.

"I left a shadow clone here while I was at school to check it out and make a seal that regenerates whatever gets damaged" I replied.

"I have been working on a seal like that for 3 years and you managed to make it in 1 day" said Minato.

"Actually half an hour" I said.

"That's it, I am leaving" said Minato before he warped away.

"Security system, on" I said.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Minato as he warped back in looking like bacon.

"Sorry for that but you can't leave the story. It was either I hold you back or we would be dealing with _her_" I said as everyone shuddered.

"Well we should go to bed now" said Kushina.

"Kay mom" I said. Everyone said goodnight and went to bed.

* * *

Tails08: Hope you enjoyed it so review!


	3. Important!

**Everyone on FF:**

It's actually a Hoax! SOPA is NOT Back! It will never fully return! Those politician bastards just gave us a big scare! I got this from another author so i thought I'd spread the word.

.gov/petition/stop-sopa-policies-trans-pacific-partnership-notice-and-staydown-efforts-and-other-policies/dXMRvNh8

art/SOPA-2014-Voluntary-Agreements-TPP-and-Staydown-439990931


End file.
